MOBILE REVOLUTIONS GUNDAM ARES
by Rogero21
Summary: In Neo Century 25, the disputes of the Orbital Space Colonies and the United Earth Alliance have reached the breaking point. The colonies want their independence while the Earth Alliance wants to control all of space. On November 10, Neo Century 25, the O
1. Chapter 1

**STORY**

In Neo Century 25, the disputes of the Orbital Space Colonies and the United Earth Alliance have reached the breaking point. The colonies want their independence while the Earth Alliance wants to control all of space. On November 10, Neo Century 25, the Orbital Space colonies declared war against the United Earth Alliance. Under the leadership of Agi Takamuro, the colonies built five prototype gundam mobile suits to be sent to Earth to fight against the Earth Alliance. Agi Takamuro's grandson stole one of the gundams and took it to earth. This is where our story begins…

**CHARACTERS**

**Taki Takamuro (Rogero Winner):** Taki is the pilot of the** Destron Gundam**. Although his name is **Taki Takamuro** on Earth he goes by the alias of **Rogero Winner**. He is 16 years old and has a black eye patch on his right eye. He stole one of the prototype gundams and remodeled it as the **Destron Gundam**. He hates **Ray Dunn** and wants to kill him for some unknown reason.

**Anna Shinji:** Anna is 14 years old and the daughter of the former commander of the United Earth Alliance. Anna is a kind and sweet girl who wants nothing to do with the war between the colonies and the Earth Alliance. She is arranged to be married to **Ray Dunn**. She does not love Ray and does not want to be married to him but promised her father on his deathbed that she would marry him so she feels an obligation to him.

**Ray Dunn:** Ray is 21 years old and the leader of the mobile suit forces of the United Earth Alliance. Ray is also the top pilot of the United Earth Alliance. He has dreams of moving to the top and being the leader of the whole Earth Alliance. He is very arrogant and tricks Anna Shinji's father into making Anna promise to marry him so that he can have a chance to move up in rank in the military. He pilots the **Tritron Gundam**.

**Agi Takamuro:** Agi is the grandfather of **Taki Takamuro (Rogero Winner)**. He is the top scientist in the colonies and he is the one who gets the colonies to declare war for independence. He personally designed the gundams with the exception of Taki's**Destron Gundam. **

**Deuce Jacks (real):** Deuce Jacks is Ray Dunn's right hand man. He is a coward and serves Ray only because he knows that Ray will have control of the military soon.

**Deuce Jacks (fake):** Deuce's real name is unknown and his real age is unknown. He pilots the** Blade****Gundam**. His mission was to infiltrate the Earth military and destroy them from the inside.

**James King:** James King is a 14-year-old thief who finds the** Target Shot Gundam** in the river. He decides steal the **Target Shot Gundam** so he can sell it to make some money but when he is attacked by the Earth military, he decides to use the gundam to fight the Earth Military so that he can find his sister who joined the Alliance when their mother died.

**Hawk Reilly:** Hawk Reilly is the pilot of the **Axe Raider Gundam. **He crashes on a farm and loses all memory of his previous life. His age and real name are unknown. He is taken in by a family and begins to work there for food. He soon finds himself protecting the farm when the Earth Alliance military finds the **Axe Raider Gundam** and starts attacking the farm. Therefore, he ends up leaving the farm to find where he came from and what his mission is.

**Sonya Nakasaki: **Sonya is 17 years old and the pilot of the **Booster Gundam**. She comes to Earth to fight for the colonies and also to find her fiancé who left one year before to work for the Earth Alliance. She hates all earthlings but wants her fiancé to come back with her to the colonies.

**Rick Domino: **Rick is 18 years old and a member of the Earth Alliance. His skills are second only to **Ray Dunn**. He is so good that he is put on the special strike team which hunts down the mysterious gundams from the colonies. He is an honest guy who hates the war against the colonies and the alliance but follows his orders without question. He misses his fiancé and hopes he can see her again but is afraid for her because she lives in the colonies. He pilots the Themis mobile suit.

**Amanda King:** Amanda King is 18 years old and joined the alliance military to make money so that she could send it to her brother but after he disappeared, she assumes that he died and joined to special strike force with **Rick Domino**. She also has a huge crush on **Ray Dunn. **She pilots the Hyperion mobile suit.

**The Baroness:** The Baroness's real name is unknown and she wears a mask that covers her face at all times. She is evil and will do whatever it takes to get what she wants. She pilots the Cronus mobile suit.

**Lux Nozaki:** Lux is the pilot of the **Dozer Gundam**. Not much is known about him. He fights for the colonies.

**Sho Jiro:** Sho is the pilot of the **Massacre Gundam**. Not much is known about him. He fights for the colonies.

**Zell Yosho:** Zell is the pilot of the **Predator Gundam**. Not much is known about him. He fights for the colonies.

**Kazu Hoshi:** Kazu is 23 years old and the New Chancellor of the Colony Council. He believes that Spacenoids are better than Earthlings. He hates the Earth and wants to destroy it. He also hates **Agi Takamuro. **

**General Arnold Devant:** Arnold is 45 years old and the general of the Secret Army of the Nations of Hope.

**Captain Takurou Matzo:** Takurou is 30 years old and the captain of the Savidus ship.

**Eva Dolan:** Eva is a 14 year old girl whose father that owns a mechanic shop. She is secretly a pilot of the Colony Military.

**Cain Rex:** Cain is part of the Chaos Squad of the Shaw. He pilots the Hate mobile suit.

**Knive Baku:** Knive is part of the Chaos Squad of the Shaw. He pilots the Death mobile suit.

**Yuya Shigure:** Yuya is part of the Chaos Squad of the Shaw. She pilots the Fury mobile suit.

**Reki Hiba:** Reki is part of the Chaos Squad of the Shaw. He pilots the Anger mobile suit.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Revolution: The Man with the Eye patch**

Looking on the Earth from space is a beautiful sight of five falling stars going to the Earth but these are no falling stars these are the first of the colony military coming to earth to start a war. The first of these stars fall in Okinawa, Japan. At a near by bar, members of the Earth Alliance sit and drink bragging about how they will destroy the colonies once the war begins. As they drink Rogero Winner enters and the men at the bar look seeing his eyepatch and start making fun of him calling him a Japanese pirate. Rogero ignores them as they in their drunken haze come to him and start egging him on. Rogero responds by kicking one out the window and the rest of them all attack him at once. Rogero grabs one by the face and says "You earth bastards have no honor attacking one man all at once." And he throws him on the ground busting all the teeth out of his mouth. The rest stand in amazement and then they attack him. Rogero dodges them with speed unlike anything they have ever seen. Then one by one Rogero takes all of them out. One hit, one kick, one throw and the rest of them fall to the ground.

Soon after more of their buddies come in and they see all the trouble caused by one man. They threaten Rogero but he stands confident. The men then leave and as Rogero turns to leave the roof of this bar opens up. The men have come back with four mobile suits from the Earth military and they begin shooting. "Shit! How can they risk the lives of all these civilians?" Rogero says as he turns to run. Rogero jumps into a nearby ocean and the men laugh as they thought that they have won. The men turn to leave when a big golden sword comes crashing down and cuts one mobile suit in half. It explodes and the men start to run. As they do, the Destron Gundam bursts out of the water. They look in the sky. "WHAT IS THAT?" they scream saying. The Destron Gundam lands and the men all stand in shock. The men begin using all of their fire power to destroy the Destron Gundam but nothing works. Rogero laughs and then the Destron Gundam draws its sword and rushes against them. The men use their beam sabers but somehow Rogero's sword is resistant to beam sabers. Rogero kills them all and they explode then the Destron Gundam disappears.

Soon Rogero reappears and he enters a hotel. The workers in the hotel ask Rogero who is he here to see. Rogero says that he is here to see an old friend. Rogero enters the elevator and appears on the 28th floor of the hotel. Rogero knocks on the door of room 118 and Anna Shinji answers the door then Rogero grabs Anna and she screams. The guards run up and begin shooting at them. Rogero jumps out the window with Anna. Rogero uses a remote and the Destron Gundam rises out of the water. Anna looks at Rogero and says "You're from the colonies." They get into the Destron Gundam and Rogero asks Anna "where is Ray Dunn?" Anna answers by saying "He is not here he is at a conference". Rogero looks away with anger but then smiles and says "Well now that I have you he'll come to me." Anna looks at him with horror in her eyes and then says "Are you going to kill me?" Rogero looks away and says "I'm not from Earth I don't kill innocent people." Anna is stunned but relieved. Soon after five mobile suits appear and they call out "LET MISS ANNA GO OR WE WILL TAKE HER FROM YOU! LET HER GO OR YOU WILL BE DESTROYED! Rogero laughs as the Destron draws its sword. Rogero smiles and thinks to himself saying "The war has begun." The Destron jumps in the air with its golden sword and attacks the mobile suits. TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

**Revolution 2: The Girl with No Dreams **

Rogero smiles and thinks to himself saying "The war has begun." The Destron Gundam jumps in the air and with its golden sword and attacks the mobile suits. They dodge and begin shooting at him. Rogero laughs saying "YOU THINK THAT YOUR MOBILE SUITS CAN STOP MY GUNDAM YOU EARTH SCUMB!" and the Destron Gundam blocks the bullets with its sword. Then Rogero rushes towards them slashing. The men are scared as the Destron Gundam is moving really fast then the Destron Gundam disappears. The mobile suits look for it shooting everything that moves. Then Destron Gundam reappears and the men scream saying "HOW DID HE GET THERE?" The sword comes down and cuts one mobile suit down the middle and it splits in half. The others then begin to run. Rogero laughs saying "YOU'LL ALL DIE YOU BASTARDS!" The Destron Gundam opens its chest and behind it are two bio booster cannons. The Destron Gundam fires and a big golden light appears blinding Anna. After the light disappears there are no mobile suits to be found. Rogero laughs and as he laughs Anna with a terrified look on her face screams. Rogero looks at her and tries to calm her down but she cannot after what she had just seen and she passes out. Rogero shakes Anna to wake her up but she doesn't.

At a conference in Tokyo, Ray Dunn pleads with the council to investigate these mysterious falling stars that came last night saying "We must find out what the colonies are up to. It has been two day since they have declared war on the Earth military and then we see these mysterious falling stars. This is a sing that the colonies have started their invasion." The council begins to debate. "What proof do you have that these falling stars are the acts of the colonies and not just your paranoia?" says General Zebus. Ray then says "General, we must stop protecting the colonies and we must realize that Earth and space will never get along. We have to destroy them and their colonies in order to obtain a true mankind." Deuce Jacks enters and gives Ray papers that tell him that Anna has been kidnapped. Ray smiles and thinks to himself "I have them!" then Ray with an angry look on his face says "See these are papers confirming my suspicion. My fiancée, Anna Shinji, has been kidnapped by a space and she is being held hostage. We must act now so that more lives wont be taken my these filthy Spacenoids." Ray thinks to himself saying "If Anna dies then there will be no one left to stop me from assuming the command of the whole alliance and then these dinosaurs will never have to sit here and endlessly debate because there will be one voice of rule ha, ha, mine." The council gives Ray the permission to assemble a strike team to locate these falling stars. Ray and Deuce salute and exit the hall. Ray looks at Deuce and they both smile.

Anna wakes up at a campfire in the forest and Rogero is there making food from what he has caught. Anna is surprised that she is not tied up. Rogero gives her some water and Anna takes it. Rogero hands Anna some fish and she eats it as if she has not had food in days. Anna asks Rogero "So what happens now?" and Rogero says "We will wait and then when your boyfriend comes to get you I'll kill him." Anna then asks "Why do you want to kill Ray?" Rogero with an angry look on his face shouts at her saying "THAT IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Anna is then reluctant to talk. Rogero then feels bad and apologies and Anna accepts the apology. Then Anna remembers that she has a gun in her pocket. Rogero tells her that he does not intend to harm her. He only wants Ray. Once Rogero kills Ray he will let her go. Anna grabs the gun and has it in her hand behind her back. Rogero looks up and asks Anna "What are you hiding behind your back?" Anna says "nothing" but Rogero pulls out his knife. Rogero says "What is behind your back? Tell me now!" Anna pulls out the gun and points it at him. Rogero laughs and gets ready to strike. Anna then with tears running down her face says "I don't want to kill you but if you use that thing I'll have to." Anna cries with the gun in her hand saying "I CANT LET YOU KEEP ME! I have nothing left to live for but I wont be a prisoner." and as Rogero stands there with the knife in his hand he says "Then do what you have to do and I'll do what I have to do! ALL YOU EARTHLINGS ARE THE SAME! Whenever there is a problem you pull out your guns and that is why the earth is in the state that it is. The colonies are different! We only armed ourselves because you people, you creatures attacked us. You denied us something that you guys have your independence. Your independence to do what you want and live as freely as you want. So try and shoot me Earthling but I'll kill you before you pull the trigger." Anna points her gun at Rogero and he gets ready. She pulls the trigger and Rogero leaps into the air. Rogero kicks the gun out of Anna's hand and points the knife right in her face. Anna then screams saying"IT'S NOT LOADED!" Anna looks up and sees Rogero looking at her with a puzzled face. Rogero then screams saying "IT'S NOT LOADED! YOU MEAN YOU POINTED A GUN AT ME AND IT WASN'T LOADED." Anna then says "I hoped that you would let me go before it came to that." Rogero sighs relief and shakes his head. Anna then looks away and says "I don't love Ray. My father's last wish was to have someone take care of me. So I agreed to let Ray marry me but then the colonies declared war so our marriage was put off. Everyday I wake up and hope that I will get the news that he has died in battle so that I can be released from my promise. So I know what it is like to be forced to the wall with nothing left to do. I may be an Earthling but I am just like you! I HATE RAY!" Rogero moves away from her and looks up at the sky saying "You are not like any Earthling I have ever met. Miss, what is your name?" Anna looks up at him and says "Anna Shinji". Rogero smiles and says "That is a pretty name. Mine is Rogero, Rogero Winner. Well that is what I call myself." Anna smiles and Rogero then looks at her and says "Lets go we have to fine Ray." Rogero extends his hand and Anna grabs it. Anna smiles and Rogero looks at her and then walks away and smiles, they get in to the Destron Gundam and it takes off into the sky. TO BE CONTINUED. . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Revolution 3: The Gundam Thief **

In a mobile suit hangar the special strike team of the Earth Alliance assembles. Ray walks as he looks at the soldiers that will be hunting down the falling stars. Ray says "Today is a great day for all Earthlings! Today is the first step in us cutting ties with the dirty Spacenoids! You are here because you are the best. You are the strongest and you have been chosen to find the falling stars that landed on earth and see what true weapons are behind them. I know what you all have the same beliefs that I do. Now it is the time to show the Spacenoids what the Earthlings that they look down on are made of." All the soldiers clap and Ray smiles then he says "I will select two team captains to run the squadrons. One will be Rick Domino." Rick salutes and says "Yes sir." Ray then says "And Amanda King will be the other Captain." Amanda steps forward and salutes. Ray continues his speech saying "Now my Earthling brothers and sisters we now will begin our fight which we justly deserve and destroy mankind's true enemy. Mobile special strike teams launch!" All the soldiers start chanting and the only ones who aren't are Rick and Amanda. They look around and Rick thinks to himself saying "What is this? We are no different than spacenoids. They are humans too." Amanda pulls out a picture of her and a young boy. She says quietly "This is for you my dear James." The soldiers gather in their mobile suits and they launch into the sky. Amanda says to her squad "The target is the falling star that hit North America. This one is for Earth." Ray smiles as he looks at all the squads "This is the first step in my control of the whole alliance, first my strike teams and then my alliance."

In North America, California, a young boy runs as he has just seen a miraculous falling star one of the likes in which he has never seen. James King looks in the river where the star should have fallen and instead he sees a big robot laying there. He looks and the cockpit opens. A man comes staggering out with a gun in his hand. He is red in the face and bleeding really bad. James freaks out. The man grabs James and with his last breath he says "For the colonies." The man falls dead and James stands there in shock. He has just seen his first death. James takes the body and buries it. He kneels down and prays for his soul. James looks up at the robot and says "Now, what am I going to do with you?" James gets into the gundam and turns the computer on. The acronym for gundam comes up **G**eneral **U**ltimate **N**etwork **D**river **A**rmored **M**achine. James says "**G.U.N.D.A.M., **how catchy." The computer has mission files and the armaments of the gundam and tells James the gundam's name and he says "Target Shot Gundam, how cool." James accesses the instructions and the instructions come up on how to pilot the gundam. James smiles because he knows that this will be worth a lot of money to the right person. James gets into the seat and puts on the seat belt. James reads the instructions and the gundam stands. From the air Amanda's strike squad can see the gundam. Amanda says "Is that what Commander Ray was talking about?" and then the mobile strike team preparers for attack in D formation. James looks up and smiles saying "Hey, they came and I didn't even have to call them." Amanda then says "TARGET, FALLING STAR, ATTACK!" and the team take out their assault rifles and they begin to fire.

At a cabin in Canada, the door busts open and Rogero stands there with his knife prepared if anyone comes out. After making sure that no one is there Rogero turns back and tells Anna that it is safe to come in. Anna walks in and prepares a fire. Rogero goes over and starts making dinner. They sit on a blanket and eat. Anna tries not to look at Rogero for more than too long and he does the same. The tension that was there before has been changed to a romantic silence that neither of them understands. After the dinner Anna falls asleep and Rogero sits over watching her thinking "Why can't all the Earthlings be like her. So kind but yet so brave if someone like her was leading the Earth there would be no wars. Anna, I promise you that once I kill Ray I will begin working on a world that is run by people like you."

The mobile suits begin firing on the Target Shot Gundam. James cannot believe that they are attacking it. The computer tells James what type of mobile suits they are and the best way to destroy them. James is surprised that the colonies have such advanced technology. James pulls out a picture from his pocket of him and a girl. James thinks saying "I have been given the power to find her. So I will use it." The Target Shot Gundam starts firing on the mobile suits. Amanda says "It's a long range firing mobile suit." The Target Shot Gundam pulls out its mega buster cannon. James looks at the picture. The Target Shot Gundam takes the cannon and puts it on its shoulder and James says "FOR MY SISTER!" James pulls the trigger. The cannon fires and it wounds Amanda's mobile suit causing her to crash. Amanda sits and looks at her squad being destroyed. The mobile suits are wiped out. Amanda is pissed and she starts to scream and the Target Shot Gundam stands over her. The communication link opens and a voice says "I may not be from the colonies but I now know what they have to go through. Earth needs less people like you. I should kill you but I'll let you live so that you can tell your bosses that it's not just people from the colonies that you have to deal with. It's those on Earth that think the Alliance is scum too. You guys have just pissed off the wrong pilot. Bye, bye you weakling, you're not even worth killing." The Target Shot Gundam walks off and Amanda lies there and screams saying "DAMN IT!"

In Tokyo waiting to tell the council about the strike team's launch, Ray gets a report from Deuce that Amanda King's strike team has been eliminated by a giant mobile suit of unknown origin and that the pilot said that he was from Earth. Ray gets the report and rips out the page about the pilot. Ray hands the page to Deuce and says "Destroy that paper. No one must ever see it." Deuce salutes and walks off.

In a dark room there is a woman standing by the window smoking looking out the window. She sees Ray Dunn get into a car and drive off. She says "You can come in now. He is gone." Deuce enters and gives her the paper. She looks at it and kisses Deuce on the cheek. Deuce smiles and leaves the room. The woman starts to laugh "YOU FOOL! RAY, YOU DAMNED FOOL HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" TO BE CONTINUED. . . .


	5. Chapter 5

**Revolution 4: The Farm Boy **

A girl walks in her fields throwing seeds on the ground. She looks as Hawk Reilly walks out. She smiles and starts to think saying "It's only been two days since we found Hawk and he is adjusting so well." **(FLASHBACK) Sally says "Grandpa, what is that?" Sally and her grandpa walk up to the Axe Raider Gundam as it lies in the middle of her field. Sally walks up to it and her grandpa stops her. He looks and tries to open it. The gundam is hot that grandpa burns his hands. He screams but still tries to open it. He finally succeeds and a man is lying in the cockpit unconscious. Grandpa and Sally take him and lay him on the bed. He is burning with a fever. They help him and after a few hours he wakes up. They ask him his name and he says that he doesn't remember. They look at each other and they turn away. Grandpa says to Sally "This boy isn't anything but trouble. He is obviously from the colonies, but your grandma would never turn her back on a stranger. So he can stay. You go and talk with him and I'll hide that machine in the barn. Until he remembers he might be in danger with that thing." Sally walks over and comforts him. She looks up at the sky and sees a hawk fly over the field. She turns to him and says Hawk. He looks at her and says "HAWK? Is that my name?" Sally smiles and says "Of course it is your name silly." Hawk smiles. **(PRESENT) Hawk says "Sally, what are you doing?" She looks at him with shock and tells him that she is just thinking of the farm. Hawk smiles and tells Sally that they have a lot of work to do. Sally smiles and they go to work. Near by a mobile suit team from Rick Domino's division followed the particle trail of the falling star. They conclude that it must have landed near that farm. One of the soldiers says "Proceed slowly, these people are innocent and have nothing to do with this falling star." The mobile suit team proceeds to the farm.

A mobile fleet ship near the Atlantic Ocean rides across the water. A soldier says "Captain, those heat sources that we have detected have disappeared. They might have just been animals." The captain accepts but tells them to proceed. Down in the water under the ocean the Target Shot Gundam coasts near the ships. James smiles and says "Today is the day that you all die." The Target Shot Gundam fires on the ship and it explodes. The fleet sends the mobile underwater suits to investigate. James laughs as the mobile suits start firing. The Target Shot Gundam fires at the mobile suits. James looks in the armament file in the gundam's computer. James smiles saying "Underwater torpedoes in the gundam, well the colonists have thought of everything." then The Target Shot Gundam powers up and shoots the torpedoes. The mobile suits are destroyed. The ships get no response from the mobile suits. From the water they see the Target Shot Gundam jump out of the water. James uses the Mega Buster Cannon and destroys the entire fleet. From the air James laughs and says "You bastards don't insult my mobile suit by sending such weak machines." The Target Shot Gundam then flies off.

At the council hall, Ray gets scolded by the alliance as they have just learned that the pilot of the mobile suit was an earthling. General Orchid says "RAY DUNN, DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE INCHARGE OF THE ALLIANCE? HOW YOU COULD KEEP THIS KIND OF INFORMATION FROM US IS BEYOND ME!" Ray quietly says "Sir, I wasn't trying to take charge but I just thought that it wasn't important to our mission." Chancellor Rondo says "The council has decided not to cancel your mission and your strike team. We feel that you have come across some vital information and we want you to continue but be warned that if you ever pull this kind of stunt again you will be washing the floors at a McDonalds." Ray salutes and exits the hall. Ray smiles and says "You saps, if you were really smart you would have kicked me out of the military because soon you'll be washing the floors at a McDonalds or lying in your coffins." Ray walks over to Deuce and grabs him then he throws Deuce up against the wall saying "YOU TRAITOR, YOU GAVE THEM THE INFORMATION WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO!" Deuce says "I didn't, the woman Amanda King told them in her own report." Ray released Deuce and apologizes then Ray tells Deuce to get Amanda King. Deuce salutes and walks off.

Anna wakes up to find Rogero passed out right beside her. She smiles and puts a blanket on him. Anna makes some tea and sits right beside Rogero. Anna says "I wonder why he hates Ray so much. He has a kind soul but there is so much anger in him. If he could let go of that anger then he could finally be at peace. I hope one day that he will let go of his hate. I'll help him do that. I'll help him let go of his hate." Anna smiles and Rogero wakes up. Rogero looks at Anna and then falls back asleep. Anna leans over and kisses Rogero on the forehead.

Sally and Hawk enjoy a nice dinner after a hard day of working in the fields and then there is a knock on the door. Sally answers the door and before her are some military officers from the Earth Alliance. Sally is afraid and Hawk comes up behind her. "What do you want?" Hawk says with anger in his eyes. They are humble and say "Sir, we only want to ask you some questions." Hawk agrees with Sally's reluctance. The officers sit down and Sally leaves to go outside. The officers ask Hawk if he has seen any falling stars. Hawk tells them that they haven't seen anything of the sort. Sally runs and tells grandpa that there are officers from the Earth Alliance in the house. Grandpa gets mad and gets his gun. The officers are just about to leave when one of them is shot dead. They look with amazement as grandpa is standing in the doorway with a shot gun in his hand. Hawk looks at grandpa and says "Grandpa, what have you done?" Grandpa points the gun at the officers and tells Hawk "I thought that you were going to be nothing but trouble and I was right but what I have learned is that you are one of the most caring people that this old soul has ever met. You know that you have lost your memory but what you don't know is that we found you in a big machine. You came here to fight these bastards. I don't know much about the colonies but I do know that the alliance is evil. Go now and get that machine and fight for your homeland" Hawk runs out the door. The officers shoot Grandpa in the leg and he falls to the floor. The alliance officers run out the door and get into there mobile suits. Hawk runs into the barn and he sees the Axe Raider Gundam lying there. In front of it is Sally crying. Hawk goes to get into the gundam and Sally grabs his shirt and with tears in her eyes she says "I don't want you to go! Please stay with us!" Hawk looks at her with tears in his eyes and he says "I don't remember who I was but being here with you was paradise to me but I can't endanger you anymore." Hawk grabs Sally and kisses her. Sally looks at Hawk with love in her eyes. Hawk smiles and says "NO MATTER WHAT I WILL COME BACK TO YOU!" Hawk then gets into the Axe Raider Gundam. The mobile suits appear and begin shooting at the barn. Sally runs out of the barn and into the house. The roof of the barn flies open and the Axe Raider Gundam rises from the barn. Hawk smiles thinking of Sally. The Axe Raider Gundam takes out a giant axe. Hawk piloting the Axe Raider Gundam like it is second nature to him jumps into the air. Hawk lands kicking one mobile suit in the head. Hawk then grabs another mobile suit by the head and crushes it. Hawk throws the axe and it slices one of the other mobile suits from the waste up. Hawk then grabs the axe from the floor and rushes at the other mobile suits. The axe cuts through the rest of the mobile suits like butter. Hawk with passion screams saying "LEAVE THESE PEOPLE ALONE!" Sally looks out the window seeing the Axe Raider Gundam standing in a pile of destroyed mobile suits and she smiles. Hawk sees Sally and he smiles then the Axe Raider Gundam walks off. Sally yells out "REMEMBER HAWK, REMEMBER YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD COME BACK TO ME NO MATTER WHAT!"

Deuce gets dressed in a dark room and the mysterious woman is lying in the bed. Deuce says to the woman "The council let Ray off with a warning. I'm sorry that things didn't turn out like you had planned." The woman smiles and says "No Deuce, things turned out exactly the way I planned and wanted them to." Deuce leaves the room and the woman says "So Ray, I bet now that the council let you go you are more confident than ever? Well we will see how high you rise. So that when you fall, you fall hard and there is nothing left of you." The woman holds up and picture of the Destron Gundam and the Target Shot Gundam. The woman says "**G**eneral **U**ltimate **N**etwork **D**river **A**rmored **M**achine,** G.U.N.D.A.M.** well the spacenoids have created impressive beasts. I guess now I'll have to show my claws HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" TO BE CONTINUED. . .


	6. Chapter 6

**Revolution 5: The Scars of Hello **

Ray walks down the hall of the medical room of the alliance hospital and enters Amanda King's room. Ray has flowers in his hand and sits next to Amanda's bed. Amanda looks at Ray with sadness in her eyes. Ray then begins to ask her some questions saying "Amanda, now tell me what happened when you encountered that mobile suit from the colonies?" Amanda says "We saw the mobile suit near the river and we began attacking it, but our rifles had no affect on it. It was like invincible and then it took out some big cannon and destroyed my whole squad in one shot. The pilot then bragged about how he won and how he was from the Earth." Ray then asks saying "So he said that he was from the Earth?" "Yes, and the voice sounded familiar but I can't quite put a face to it." Amanda says as she looks down to the floor. Ray then says "Amanda, do not worry about what happened. I will take care of everything but I need you to retract your statement. The last thing we need now is for the alliance to be worrying about the people on Earth. We have a war to win. If you also think that you might know that pilot then I don't want you to be worrying about the alliance investigating him or her." Amanda says "You're right sir; I will retract my statement from the alliance." Amanda then looks up at Ray and then starts to cry. Ray hugs her and smiles saying "Don't worry Amanda; I will take care of everything." Ray then leaves Amanda's room and behind him is Deuce standing there with a tape recorder in his hand. Deuce then smiles saying "Ray, now I've got you."

In a small town the Destron Gundam lands, Anna and Rogero enter a restaurant. They sit down and an old man sees them. The old man goes into a back room and makes a phone call. They eat but Rogero senses that some thing is wrong. Rogero tells Anna that as soon as they are done they are going to leave. Anna being the kind heart that she is doesn't want to but she says ok anyway. The old man asks them if they want anything else. Rogero tells the old man that they will be leaving. The old man says "Well, you have to have something else. They don't make food like this in the colonies." Rogero looks at him then jumps up and the old man laughs saying "Don't do anything stupid you spacenoid. We wouldn't want Miss Shinji to get hurt. Miss Shinji, now come with me and I'll take you back to Commander Ray." The old man grabs her and she screams. Rogero hits the old man and he falls on the floor. The old man wipes the blood coming down his face and he laughs saying "YOU DAMN SPACENOIDS ARE ALL THE SAME. THINKING THE EARTH IS CORRUPT. IF IT WASN'T FOR EARTH THEN YOU PEOPLE WOULDN'T EVEN EXIST. My brother was in the alliance and he was killed but a mysterious mobile suit in Okinawa a couple nights ago. I don't know if that was you but I can only guess that it was someone like you. YOU PEOPLE KILLED HIM! He had a wife and kids! In a few days he was going to be on leave. Now I'll never see him again!" The old man pulls out a gun. Rogero stands in front of Anna. The people in the restaurant evacuate. The old man starts to cry as he says "We on Earth don't want anything to do with your war but now you have brought it to my home! I can't even look on the TV without hearing about the colonies! We on Earth just want to live in peace!" The old man bursts into more tears and throws the gun down on the floor. The old man sits down and looks up at Rogero saying "CAN'T YOU JUST LET US LIVE IN PEACE!" Rogero grabs Anna and leaves the restaurant. They get into the Destron Gundam and Rogero starts to cry. Anna looks at him and asks "What is wrong?" Rogero then says with tears coming down his face "I'm just like the alliance. I have come to someone's home and made it my battleground. How can I live with myself?" Anna then consoles Rogero and tries to kiss him but Rogero pulls away. Rogero looks at Anna then he grabs her and they share a passionate first kiss.

The Axe Raider Gundam walks along the desert. Hawk tired decides to take a rest. The rest is short lived when he is attacked. Hawk looks and it is the Target Shot Gundam. James smiles saying "Another mobile suit from the alliance. It's like one that I have never seen." They fight and the Axe Raider Gundam rushes at the Target Shot Gundam and strikes it with its axe. The Target Shot Gundam is unaffected though. They continue to fight but the gundams are unaffected by their blows. James can't figure out why he can't destroy it so easily. Hawk feels the same way. The mobile suit identification system comes up and tells James that the mobile suit he is fighting is the Axe Raider Gundam. James freaks out and yells "STOP!" and Hawk stops. James then says "We shouldn't be fighting each other! You're from the colonies!" Hawk says "No, I am not from the colonies! Well at least I don't know. Hey, why don't we get out of these mobile suits and talk?" They both agree and then Hawk and James get out of the mobile suits and they talk. They sit at a fire and James tells Hawk how he got the Target Shot Gundam and Hawk tells James about his amnesia. They become friends and they both decide to work together, Hawk to find out his past and James to find his sister. They both agree that it has something to with the Earth Alliance. After a long rest both gundams set off on their journey.

Deuce enters a room and the mysterious woman is standing there. The woman asks Deuce "Did you do what I asked you to do?" Deuce says yes and gives her the tape recorder. Deuce says "I assume that you are planning on giving that to the council." The woman says "Yes, but first I have some other things to take car of and these things require some privacy so would you?" Deuce smiles and then leaves the room. The woman says "Ray now it is time for me to show my true color." The woman walks into the light and the mystery continues as she has a mask on her face. The Baroness smiles and says "The rise and fall of Ray Dunn begins!"

A gundam crashes in the snow Alaska. Rick Domino's squad finds the gundam. Rick gets out of his mobile suit and opens the cockpit. Rick points his gun and then looks seeing a young woman pointing a gun at him. Rick is surprised and he says "Sonya!" Sonya looks at him and says "Rick!" They both look as they have just realized that they are enemies. TO BE CONTINUED. . . .


End file.
